Federation of International Football on Bob
FIFOB is the current governing body of International Football on the Planet Bob. It is a organization built to ignore politics and bring the uniting sport of football to all of the planet. FIFOB Background FIFOB founded on September 13, 2008, stands for Federation of International Football on Bob. Its overall goal is to return promote football/futbol/soccer to the nations on Planet Bob by providing a host of tourneys, events and providing the sports RP which has nearly vanished from Bob with the exception of a few nations that are consistent representatives. FIFOB Federations Due to the large number of members participating in FIFOB events, FIFOB will be holding a meeting regarding federations. The meeting will be held in February or March depending on events. This meeting will allow any alliance or nation interested in having input into the way federations will be. FIFOB Ranking The FIFOB rankings are a means to determine the best footballing country at the moment. The results of the national team in FIFOB events and the club teams in FIFOB approved leagues, results in a points total which allows FIFOB to rank the teams. The FIFOB Rankings are on the FIFOB Rankings page. FIFOB Events FIFOB holds a host of events every year to promote football on a global scale. FIFOB World Cup The FIFOB World Cup is held annually in the month of June starting in 2009. It will feature any teams that sign up to go through an extensive qualification round by way of federations along with group stages and knock-out stages. World Cup 2008 FIFOB Alliance Cup The Alliance Cup is held annually with open signups. All nations do not have to go through confederations and are randomly sorted into opening knockout rounds, followed by group then the final knockout rounds. The Alliance with the most FIFOB points gains the Alliance Cup, while the nation that wins gains the Alliance Shield. This event will be held in January, starting on New Years Day. *FIBOB Alliance Cup I *Alliance Cup 2009 Federation Cups Upon request these cups may be held once a year starting when Federations are established. The winner of these cups qualifies for the Federations Cup. Federations Cup The winners of the Federation Cups are seeded into groups who then are put into a knock out stage of a size depending on the federation count. The winner of the Federations Cup gains an automatic group stage bid along with the host nation to the FIFOB World Cup. This event is to be held in October every year. FIFOB Leagues The following leagues are approved by FIFOB for members to participate in: Xpert11 Leagues These Leagues are league run through the site xpert11 and have no schedule connection with the schedule of FIFOB Liga Mundo Liga Mundo is the Cybernations club championship football tournament. Liga Mundo adheres to the principles of tradition, prestige and professionalism an is run independantly by Costa Libertad, but is affiliated with the Transvaal World Cup and the now-defunct UCFA Champions League. Ark Premier League The Ark Premier League is the official football (soccer) league of the Nations Of Ascended Honor (NOAH), one of the greatest soccer alliances in CyberNations. As such, it is open to current members of NOAH to join. New membership in the league is added starting 2 weeks before the end of the current season, and the cutoff is the start of the new season. FIFOB Scorination As one can tell FIFOB needs to find the most unbiased way for teams to win which is why FIFOB worked on the development of a footy simulator from a parallel universe. These people from the Republic of Dragonia taught the FIFOB members the program and thus allowed them to edit it to a set up that suits FIFOB Scorinator set up The below are the inputs to the FIFOB scorinator Points Points are one’s FIFOB points one has accumulated over time. As the years go on, FIFOB points from a previous year aren’t as valuable as the ones from the following year. The points are divided into multiple weighting: the FIFOB World Cup being the most, followed by FIFOB run Cups (Alliance Cup, Federations Cup), then Leagues and Alliance/Federation run events, then friendlies. Points determine the “skill” of a team and their world ranking. Style The style modifier provides on how one’s team attacks/defends. It is a number from negative five to positive five. The farther negative a number is, the more defensive and the farther positive, the more attacking the team is. RP The RP bonus depends on the competition. To make it fair and so that no team overloads on RPing, the number is set as a multiplier of the teams points depending on the event. Scorinating The scorinator allows FIFOB to input the above three data inputs and runs a random simulation, making it impossible to predict the outcome. Even the team with the most points can lose to the team with no points; as such a thing can happen in football any day. FIFOB Front Office President The president of FIFOB right now is njndirish. He founded the Federation and has been running it since day 1 Job Offers FIFOB is open if anyone wants to join the offices either part time or full time. Part-time If one wishes to apply part time to FIFOB, this means they remain with their current alliance, but promote FIFOB and extend FIFOB’s influence to alliances. These part-time employees are needed to help the founding of Federations and Alliance related events. Full-time A full-time job at FIFOB means one gives up alliance affiliation and is willing to provide winnings from their nation for the love of the game. These employees are needed for their funding and help in running FIFOB events. FIFOB Political status FIFOB itself exists as an independent and neutral entity of the politics of Planet Bob. It exists this to allow a free flow of winnings and the love of the game to be unaltered by politics. FIFOB itself exists as an alliance affiliation so FIFOB is easy to contact in game. Links Category:Sports